space_station_13fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Guide to Bombs
Bombs, are small items usually hooked to a timer, that cause damage to the station, and harms everyone in that area. This guide will show you many different ways of making explosives. Explosions and You First thing you need to know, is that if you use one of these things on the station, whilst not antag, you're gonna get banned faster then you can say 'Oh shit'. If you aren't antag, you better hope your shitty little bang didn't kill anyone innocent, cause that will get you B& regardless. Bombs are pretty much meant for syndicate, and miners whilst mining. Second thing you really need to know, is that if this bomb is good enough, it can instantly gib you. Mind you, getting that level of boom requires more effort then applying a lit welder to a tank. Bottom line is, explosions are tricky business, if you can pull it off, good on you. If you cant, enjoy your ban. Welding tanks and how to (not) use them correctly. See that? You may have noticed those around the station, in maint, in robotics, in aux tool storage. The normal purpose of them, is simply to refuel welding tools. However, they have been blessed with other purposes. The Suicide Mission Someone wronged you? Too old for this shit? Never fear, noble suicide is here! For the record, you can kill yourself simply by typing suicide, then succumb in the text feild. This method is simple, and a bit entertaining. Step 1. Simply acquire a welder (this thing: ) Step 2. Turn it on Step 3. Apply to welding tank Step 4. ??? Step 5. Profit! NanoTransen is not responsible for any sudden death after being stupid enough to light a welding tank on fire. - Your local IAA The Articulated Detonation Need to get somewhere? Don't have C4? Welder Tank is here to save the day! Alright, now this is pretty complex, so listen up. Step 1. Acquire Ignitor (A little black box with a small flame logo on it, it can be found in aux tool storage at the beginning of the round.) Step 2. Acquire a signalling mechanism! This can be anything! Anything, granted that it is: * A Timer (Think timebombs), * A Remote Signalling Device(Big red button, blow shit up, joker style), * A Proximity Sensor (Nasty little trap for anyone passing by. Doesn't pick up slow movements), * A Voice Analyzer (One day while Andy was masturbating woo- OH SHIT), Step 3. Use a screwdriver on the ignitor. (You'll get a little message saying that the ignitor is ready. If not, screwdrive it again.) Step 4. Use a screwdriver on the device. Step 5. Attach the device to the ignitor, then use a screwdriver on your new item. Step 6. Mess the settings on the bomb(yeah what the fuck is this supposed to mean) Step 7. Use a wrench on the tank. Step 8. Yakety sax the hell out of there. Step 9. Trigger the explosives from somewhere else on the station. (Unless your device need you not do that.) Congrats, your explosion will be shipped with a fuckfrenzy of lag and a boom. If you didn't hear the boom, and your bomb didn't do anything, then lets hope you wore gloves, cause the detective knows everything. Soda Pop Need a small little explosion? Just looking to cause a tiny amount of damage? You need a Improvised Explosive Device, or IED for short! Becoming Doctor Gib This is pretty simple to make, and to be honest most of the things you need to make this are a few feat away from each other at the start of the round. Step 1. Get a soda of your choice from a cola machine. Step 2. Drink that shit, drink it till it's all gone. Step 3. Insert igniter into can Step 4. Fill can with welder fuel. Step 5. Apply wire to can. Step 6. Use it to activate it, then throw and go. Step 7. Get arrested 4noraisin. The Big One So, its come to this has it? You want to obliterate shit and laugh maniacally as those around you turn into gibs and gore? Well, you've come to the right place! Introduction to Toxins *DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OPEN THE PLASMA CANNISTERS* Now that that's out of the way, read on. To make plasma bombs, you usually need access to the toxins mixing chamber. A restricted area, for a fairly good reason. One wrong step, one fuckup, and you can bathe science in an unholy fire of deadly proportions. It isn't smart to go in unprepared. If you have basic knowledge of how gasses work in this game, then this should be fairly rudimentary. The process is simple. How about we get to it then? *'Mixing' Alright, first step is to go grab two plasma canisters and one oxygen canister from toxins storage. Now, in order to get the right mixture for a basic bomb, you need to mix in oxygen with the plasma so It can burn. The way you do this is you grab the canisters and drag them to the three ports at the top of the room. Then you drag the canisters on top (Any order you like) and wrench them in. The process is fairly instant, and if you use the toxin analyzer in your PDA (Scientists have this, if you don't, good luck pal) to see the mixtures inside the tanks, you should see that the mix is about 66% Plasma, and 33% O2. If not, something horribly wrong has happened and you should start panicking. *'Setting up the Burn Chamber' Alright now, lets forget about that mixture we created for a moment, and go down to the tiny mixing chamber in the bottom of the room. Open the interior airlock using the control panel, and set both gas pumps to output 4500. Next, exit the room, and close both airlocks. Make sure they are both closed. *'Flooding the Chamber' Remember that mix we made? Time to use it. Wrench the mixes off the port, and move them to the bottom port near the mixing chamber and wrench them. You really only need to fill up the toxins chamber with one canister as using the others is a bit redundant, but feel free to use all three. Next press the small valve so that the light on it turns green. In a moment you should see purple particles in the mixing room. Wait until the kPa in the canister you're using turns to 0 then turn the valve off. *'Ignition Point' Once all of the mixed gasses are in the mixing chamber, press the ignition switch, and watch as the gas burns. Now you wait for all of the oxygen in the chamber to burn, you will know when this is done, because the fire will revert back to purple particles. While the mix is burning go back to toxins storage and grab another oxygen canister so as to fill up your oxygen tanks. *'HOT HOT HOT HOT' Next, take the yellow and black canister (it should be completely empty) and wrench it into the top port, then click the valve to turn it green. Once the canister is completely full, turn the valve off. You'll see that there are actually two yellow and black canisters but you'll have more than enough gas in your first canister that you won't need the second one. Use your PDA on the canister and the contents should be about 18% plasma and 80% CO2 After you've done that, go over to the rack and pull out one oxygen tank, and one plasma tank. Put the plasma tank into the yellow canister. Then, click on the tank to open the menu. Turn the release valve on, and wait. After a few moments, turn it off again, and take the tank out. If you examine the tank it should say something along the lines of "The tank is furiously hot!" and should have 1013 kPa. Next, take that oxygen tank you just grabbed and put it inside of the second oxygen canister you should have grabbed. Fill it up to 1013 kPa, just the same as you did with the plasma tank. Alternatively, if you're a try-hard, you can go put your oxygen tank inside an oxygen canister that has cooled air inside of it. The easiest way to find such a canister would be to hop on down to medbay and pop the tank into one of the oxygen canister connected to cryo. An oxygen tank filled with cool air will give your bomb an ever bigger explosion. *'The Easy Part' Take a tank transfer valve off the table. Attach the plasma tank to the valve. Next attach the oxygen tank. Congrats, you made a bomb. You can now attach a triggering method. Have fun gibbing all your friends! As a side note, DO NOT OPEN THE TRANSFER TANK VALVE ONCE YOU'VE MADE THE BOMB. This will cause a near instantaneous explosion and you as well as everything around you will be obliterated. The End Well, I've taught you everything you need to know for making bombs. Good luck. Remember to read the Guide to Chemistry for other methods of death and destruction! And remember to always stay true to the rumba beat! Category:Guides